Humaine monstruosité
by Lii-chan57
Summary: OS. "Ils sont misérables. Ils le savent. Et Nous vaincrons..."


Auteur(e) : Lii-chan (moi quoi xD)

Disclaimer : Eh vous savez quoi ? les personnages de Katsura Hoshino... Eh bah ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino. Si, si. Dommage.

Rating : T. On va dire pour l'idée exprimée. Et puis parce que j'ai pas envie de réfléchir...

Note : Bon, eh bien cette fois je ne reviens pas avec de l'humour (pas les tomates, pas les tomates ! T_T). Pour une fois j'ai fait quelque chose qui sortait de mes cordes...J'en suis plutôt fière, mais s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives pour que je puisse progresser.

Parce qu'une review, ça ne prend pas de temps, c'est gratuit et en plus ça rend heureux. L'auteur en tout cas...

Donc laissez moi une review, ça me ferait pas de mal !

Et un gros merci à Sednareinedeseaux, magnifique bêtalectrice, qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger mes fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (enfin, je l'espère)

* * *

Doucement, la pluie tombe. Elle essaie de nous laver de nos pêchés.

Mais ils sont trop présents, trop impregnés en notre esprit pour disparaître.

La pluie est vaine. Cette eau des cieux n'est qu'un vague soubresaut contre Nous. Jamais elle ne vaincra.

Le bruit des pas des passants qui se pressent pour se cacher de ce pouvoir divin résonnent sur les pavés.

_Clac, clac. _

Les pavés froids. Les pavés noirs.

Ces pavés qui nous reflètent, nous et notre condition si cruelle, comme cet enfant trop gâté qui crie et pleure, là bas, auprès de sa pauvre mère désemparée.

_Clac, clac. _

Ils sont tous désemparés. Désemparés et hideux.

Ils marchent tous les têtes baissées sous les trombes d'eau qui ruissellent maintenant. Ils ont le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, les épaules voutées. Avec leur expression des

mauvais jours. Les jours sont tous mauvais. Pires les uns que les autres.

Ils semblent crier au monde qui les entoure leur ressentiment.

Le bruit des semelles claquées sur la route résonne.

Ils ne marchent plus. Ils courent maintenant, encore et toujours plus vite.

_Clac-clac-clac-clac _

Ils me bousculent, ils se bousculent. Ils ne s'excusent plus. Ce n'est plus la peine. La leur n'est déjà que trop présente.

_Clac-clac-clac-clac _

Moi, je me promène. Oui, je me promène au milieu de ces détritus ambulants, tous persuadés qu'ils sont importants. Et je ris.

Ah, oui, je ris ! Je ris de leur bêtise !

...de leur humanité. Tout simplement.

Je suis trempé. Mes bruits de pas, moi, ne sont pas le "clac-clac" sec de leurs talons, petits personnages juchés sur leurs chasses trop grande pour des êtres aussi

stupides.

Mes pas, eux, sont une cacophonie molle, pleine de cette eau bénie, comme une ironie. Comme pour bien me rappeler qui je suis.

Et je marche et je marche.

Leur course me met a l'écart. Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

Nous sommes des étrangers si étranges...des étrangers tellement mauvais, aussi mauvais que toutes ces choses appelées "humains".

Et parmis eux se cachent mes frères et mes soeurs.

Parmis eux se cachent la pire des horreurs.

Le Mal s'insinuant partout, telle une puanteur, tel une immondice,

Le Mal s'insinuant même dans le plus pur des délices.

Nous sommes ce Mal, ils seront ce futur Mal. Non...ils le sont déjà.

_Monstres parmis les monstres._

Oui, eux aussi, sont de ce bal monsteux, de ce bal macabre. Eux aussi, dansent comme nous.

_Pantins parmis les pantins._

_Clac-clac._

Et doucement Nous sommes là. Dans cette chair suppurante, l'odeur surprenante. Cette odeur si infâme et envoûtante la fois. Celle qui attire la vanité des hommes. La

convoitise d'une nouvelle vie.

Nous sommes là. Dans ce monde autrefois palpitant, dont nous rongeons les os.

Et dont nous nous flattons de ces tourments.

_Tourments parmis les tourments. _

De cette Terre, dont nous provoquons l'agonie avec compassion et ignominie.

Je les observe, ces petits êtres bientôt des nôtre, du coin de l'oeil.

_Clac-clac._

Je serai leur mort prochaine. Cette mort inexorable et sublime.

_Mort parmis les morts. _

_Clac-clac._

La pluie s'est arrêtée. Tout s'apaise.

La colère de Dieu se calme.

_Clac. Clac._

Je serai la faucheuse qu'ils aiment tant. Je les truciderai, sans tristesse, aucune, et les conduirai jusqu'à Notre Dieu.

_Malin parmis les Malins. _

_Clac._

_Clac._

_Clac._

Les pas devant moi s'arrêtent. La ruelle est sombre tout coup.

Effrayée, la frêle fleur au parfum capiteux se retourne vers moi.

Je souris.

Elle hurle.

_Cric._

Une explosion.

Bientôt elle sera parmis Nous elle aussi.

_Akuma parmis les akumas._


End file.
